Kisses Gone Wrong
by newserkzzz
Summary: In which Uraraka tries out a new kink. It goes terribly wrong.
**AN: This was based on a strip I saw over at tumblr. Let's face it, this would definitely happen at some point in their relationship. On another note, we're severely lacking UraDeku fics here. Come on PEOPLE!**

 _ **Kisses Gone Wrong**_

It was supposed to be an innocent kiss. They didn't mind it ended up into a deep french kiss. They gave in to their natural instincts, being hormonal teenagers and all. But they certainly didn't intend for this to happen, of all things. Uraraka wasn't going to live this one down for a long time. Looking up at the bright blue sky with her binoculars, she spotted the flying object she was looking for frantically. Well, to be more precise, a _floating_ object that she accidentally floated.

"Sero, over there! To the right!" She directed the Tape-man.

"About 10 degrees to the right, to be exact." Mei Hatsume corrected.

Sero launched his tape upwards as quick as he could before their target was well out of his reach. He adjusted his binoculars to get a better look while he was rolling out his tape.

 _'10 degrees to the right, let's see...'_ Yep, there he is. That unmistakable mop of hair. Everyone in their class would immediately recognize it at first sight. Deku, aka _**Midoriya.**_ How the heck did things end up like this?

* * *

 _'10 minutes ago'_

It was an ordinary routine. Usually, if one of them got stuck with after class clean-up duty, the other would stick around to help. Deku and Uraraka had been going steady for about a year now. They were pretty much inseparable at school, you could hardly see them without each other. It took them quite a while to realize their feelings for each other, but everybody could see them coming from a mile away. Well, except Bakugou. Aoyama was the first to notice, and later ironically, _'the idiot trio'_ (Denki, Mina, Kirishima) were the ones who set up the betting pool. Everyone placed their bets, but _freaking Mineta_ (and Tsuyu) ended up winning the entire pot and called it by their second year.

Hagakure was the one who blabbed about the betting pool. Needless to say, their reactions were expected. They couldn't face each other for a good week after finding out the fact, and it took them halfway into their second year to finally announce they're officially going out, thanks to all the shit All For One and his cronies put them through. Between all of that, there was hardly any time to think about trivial teenage drama.

Aizawa warned them things would get tougher from here on out, reminding them of the risks a hero couple will go through _._ But one good look into their eyes, he knew they would be just fine _._ And he was proud of them for that _._

Uraraka was chatting it up with her boyfriend while he was wiping the floors _._ They talked about a lot of things, like that new cafe down the neighborhood, and how she got a part _-_ time job for extra allowance or that upcoming movie that's been hyped a lot _._

Taking a step closer to Deku, she gave him a teasing smile. Deku knew that look, so he let her lean in for a kiss. A few seconds passed, and they proceeded to play with their tongues. At the same time, Deku's firm hands travelled downwards her ass and gave a tight grip on it. Uraraka gave a loud moan as soon as he felt up her tight ass. Even now, she found it hard to believe the timid boy she befriended almost 3 years ago would be this bold. Deku would often say that he owes it to Uraraka, who broke him out of his shell. Drowning in bliss and ecstasy, they kept at it for a good few minutes and suddenly Deku felt...lighter? Both of their eyes opened. Deku blinked. Uraraka was upside down. Both of them stared each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"Hey Deku, you wanna re-enact that scene from that famous superhero movie?" Uraraka asked after steadying herself.

"Oh, you mean the one about that guy with spider powers? That's one of the most critically-acclaimed superhero movies! It's a masterpiece on heroism!" Deku's eyes brightened, ever the superhero otaku he's known for.

Uraraka giggled. This side of him was something she always found to be adorable. She grabbed his head to hold him steady.

"Ok, now hold still..." She leans closer.

The door slammed open. Bad timing. Aizawa-sensei returned to retrieve a flashdisk he left in the classroom. Panicking, she pushed Deku out the window. She composed herself, trying to act as if nothing happened.

Aizawa looked up to see his student as he retrieved his flashdisk.

"..." Aizawa regarded her in silence for a moment.

"Finish cleaning up and go home, Uraraka. It's getting late." Aizawa says as he turns around to leave.

Uraraka let out a sigh of relief. Aizawa-sensei might be understanding towards his students, but he can be an overly-critical ass sometimes.

Realization suddenly hit her like a freight train. She _**forgot**_ to "release" Deku. She looked out the window towards the sky, and sure enough, Deku was floating away and away from the school.

"Oh, my gosh!" She gaped in horror.

Uraraka dashed out the classroom to find someone to help her. She ran so quickly that she wasn't looking where she was going, and crashed into Mei Hatsume.

"Whoa, hold yer horses girl! What's all the rush?!"

"Sorry, Hatsume-chan! I gotta go." She quickly resumed her pace. "No, wait, on second thought, can you get me some binoculars? Meet me on top of the main tower." She backtracked, before dashing off again.

"Wait, what for!?" Hatsumei shouted after her.

"Just get me some! It's a life or death situation!" Uraraka yelled back.

A few minutes later, she found just the person she was looking for. She spotted Sero chatting with Kaminari in one of the hallways and immediately grabbed his collar, dragging him with her to the roof of the main tower.

"Whoa, what's going on Uraraka!?" Sero asked as they soared upwards towards the roof.

"I accidentally sent Deku flying with my Quirk, and now we need to bring him down before he dies from oxygen deprivation!" Uraraka set him down on the roof and panted, looking a bit nauseous from using her Quirk.

"What!?" Sero cried out in surprise.

Just then, Hatsume arrived with two pairs of binoculars that Uraraka asked her for.

"Hey Uraraka-san, I got the binoculars you asked me for. What didja need 'em for?" Mei handed them over.

"I'm looking for Deku, help me look for him!" She answered as she raised her binoculars up to search the sky. Sero helped himself to the spare one while Hatsume activated her Quirk to magnify her vision.

Several minutes went by, they finally found him.

* * *

"He's about to enter the stratosphere. I think you should probably just drop him and chance it." Hatsume remarked.

"No!" Uraraka replied in horror.

"Just what the hell were you two doing, anyway?" Sero asked as he kept stretching his tape upwards.

"Just focus!" She barked furiously. She would never live it down if it spread all over the school.

They got him back down after a good few minutes, but thanks to a lack of oxygen, Deku was near-catatonic and had to be brought to the nurse's office to replenish his oxygen supply. According to Recovery Girl, the only thing that kept him from death's door was thanks to the life force energy stored in his Quirk.

From that day on, Uraraka always had a pair of gloves handy just in case. They still ended up doing the kink at some point, though. 

_**The End**_


End file.
